The present invention relates generally to securing devices and, more particularly, to an electrical cord management device for selectively securing respective ends of two electrical cords in an engaged configuration.
Extension cords provide a desirable convenience in that they enable many electrical devices to be electrically energized even when situated far from an electrical outlet. For example, extension cords allow use of electrical items such as a televisions, lamps, or even tools such as drills, table saws, or the like in home or outdoor environments. Although providing great utility, extension cords may become burdensome when the ends of two cords repeatedly become unintentionally unplugged, the cords become tangled, or a cord becomes snagged on another object.
Various devices have been proposed for securing respective ends of a pair of electrical cords together. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and patent proposals do not adequately shield and guard the cord ends from becoming snagged on other objects as they slide across a floor or ground surface. Further, the existing devices are incapable of securing a cord to the shielding device even while intentionally disconnected from another electrical cord.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an electrical cord management device that secures respective ends of two cables while engaged. Further, it would be desirable to have an electrical cord management device that enables two electrical cords to slide across a floor or the ground without becoming snagged or entangled. In addition, it would be desirable to have an electrical cord management system that includes a lanyard for storing an extension cord when not in use.